Beautiful & Broken (Toy Bonnie x Mangle)
by ThatSlyWriter
Summary: Music brings out emotions. To Toy Bonnie, it's casualness, comfort, and positivity. To Mangle, its sadness, loneliness, and knowing she will never fit in. However, they will find one thing in common eventually..
1. Party Time

Beautiful & Broken (Toy Bonnie x Mangle)

Chapter 1: Party Time

"What are you feeling?" The adult said.

"I...I feel..." The kid stuttered.

"Excited! Thank you Dad!" and hugged his father.

It was his 9th birthday party and he wanted his father to surprise him and take him somewhere for his birthday. Where he took his son today was a big shocker to him. Of course, it was the new and opened Freddy Fazbears Pizza. It was like heaven to a child, and when his father read it in the newspaper, he had the idea to take him there. It was the right place indeed.

The child was so excited and pumped up to run around and have fun, eat pizza, play games, and act like a child. Along with that, also get to see animatronic animals sing and even walk around, from he has heard from his father. It was the morning, so they both walked inside the pizzaria entertainment place, ready to setup for the party.

(Many hours of partying and mess later)

After 8 hours of partying hard and running around, and an extra hour and half of cleaning up, the party was over. Endless confetti, some napkins on the floor, party hats, streamers, and many other items on the floors. The pizzaria was cleaned up and all a mess, expected as from a building with many children running around and throwing stuff.

Balloons deflated or popped, trash cans full, and all dark and empty besides the father, son, and manager.

"Thank you for holding a party at Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Did you enjoy your party?"

The manager, Ken, asked.

"Your welcome and thank you for the wonderful service! We had a good time here!"

the father said.

"It's no biggie, I bet the animatronics enjoyed the party too." Ken replied with a smile.

"Cool. Well have a goodnight!" and with that, both father and son left the pizzaria.

The door closed behind them, and Ken went back to the main office. He had to stay afterhours to make sure the place wasnt to be broken into. It was 10:47pm. For being a nightguard and one of the more dedicated employees, and only manager, he swore on his life to protect this establishment.

It was still and quiet. Not a sound was around, other than the quiet and dark ambience. A click was heard eventually, it echoed for a second.

"Awwwwwww.." One of the animatronics stretched. It was Toy Freddy.

"That was some party!" He said to his two friends beside him, who were yet to wake up.

Toy Freddy was the loving, smart, and cute bear the kids all knew. He was shiny and made of hard cold metal. With his nice and stylish red stiped black hat, red bowtie, and glowing red cheeks, sometimes glowing, he was the star of the show and singer. Toy Freddy doesnt think he is as better or less than his best friends, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. Another clink sound was heard.

"I had fun! The kiddies were so nice and more enthusiastic this time!" Toy Chica exclaimed, putting down her drum and picking up her cupcake from behind her.

Toy Chica was the chicken that most girls and boys admired, it was her speciality. She didnt like the idea of her being a duck but she ignored it when kids called her a duck. She wasnt all about looks, afterall, she was "beautiful" herself as she would say. As a drummist, she had skill, and she got the hang of it. Her signature cupcake was usually given to the birthday girl or boy every now and then so needless to say, Toy Chica was the attractive animatronic of the group. One more click was heard.

"It was great and all..but I felt like we were missing something." Toy Bonnie arose.

He was the one and only bunny with the stylish guitar. He was a great musician and would be admired the most, on the same level of Toy Freddy too. His color made his shine on his body really shiny and awesome. Toy Bon shined physically and metaphorically, to the children anyway. He was always a curious one and a nice as well, unless he is messed with.

Toy Freddy and Toy Chica looked at each other in some confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I mean maybe we need to add something new...I guess?" He suggested.

"Hmm. Maybe a bass?" Toy Freddy replied.

"Possibly?" Toy Bonnie said. It seemed like a nice idea.

Toy Chica nodded. Toy Bonnie's idea was good. The group would have a new member.

"Okay, I'll go see if anyone else wants to join and play bass." Toy Freddy agreed.

With that, all three of them walked off the stage and headed to find another band member. Toy Bonnie decided to head to the prize corner. Maybe the Marionette wanted to play an instrument.

He walked past the Arcade area. It was part of the Dining Room and was filled with balloons, a mini-carousel, arcade machines, and the prize corner. Toy Bonnie took some glances by them every now and then when we walked by the area.

"Ghost Munchers...Apricot Catcher...Galaxy Fighters...Digging and Dugging.." he muttered while walking by.

Then he tripped over something and hit the floor with a clank. Toy Bonnie was face first to the floor and it didnt hurt, it made a loud sound. It echoed.

Ken looked up when he heard an echoed noise. He was on his phone and didnt pay attention to the cameras. Ken was scared easily but determined to do whatever he had to do whether for his family or a task/job. He worked at Freddy Fazbears since the opening, i.e. 3 months. He got up and grabbed a flashlight to check out the place.

"Whos there!" Ken asked, with some courage. He carefully walked down the hallway and entered the stage area.

He walked into the big room and everything seemed fine, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Freddy were in the front stage. Ken looked at them for a few more seconds and ran to the door to check if they were opened. They were locked. Ken breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maybe it was nothing. Or the ventilation." He said to himself out loud. Ken did that to calm himself down sometimes, people said it is weird, but he didnt care.

As soon as Ken's footsteps were more and more distant, Toy Chica smacked Toy Bonnie on the back of his head with a clank.

"Dont do that again! You could have gotten us caught.." She remarked.

"Well you didnt have to hit me.." Toy Bonnie rubbed the place she smacked him and continued back to the prize corner, this time more carefully.

"Haha.." He heard a voice go. Toy Bonnie knew who it was. Balloon Boy.

"Hi-ya TB!" He laughed more at the bunny.

"Dont trip me again," TB stated as his eyes flicked black and white for some seconds and then back to normal. He eventually calmed and asked 'What?' to him.

Balloon Boy was hated for his antics and himself. He caused trouble nonstop and was usually punished, shunned, or humiliated rightfully so.

"I heard you say earlier you were looking for a new addition to your band? Hm?" He said with a smirk.

Toy Bonnie continued walking in the dark.

"Not interested BB." and BB smirked.

"Fine then," he crossed his arms with the balloon in one of his hands swaying down with his movement.

Continuing to the prize room, he reached the puppet's box. A red cross in the middle of a purple music box with music emitting from it. The puppet, aka Marionette, sat inside quietly. Toy Bonnie knocked on the box politely just in case he was sleeping.

It stopped playing music and the box lid opened. The puppet slowly rose up with his arms folded and rose his hands up to stretch.

"Whats up?" He said in his slick tone.

He was a mysterious creature to all the animatronics in Freddy Fazbears. The puppet was apparently the first thing to be here, and had seen things. It is also strange how it could talk since its mouth never moved other than its permanent smile of intimidation or fear. They always shrugged it off though.

"Sorry Marionette if I woke you up," Toy Bonnie said before he wanted to say what he had to.

"Its quite alright, I wasnt sleeping like usual." He replied with a shrug.

"So, want to play some tunes with us?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I play tunes." He said, pointing at his box with a chuckle.

"No, thats not-" Toy Bonnie smiled and laughed.

"I mean if you want to get out of the box and join our band!" He finished.

He looked down for a bit. "Sorry Toy Bon, but these hands cant do much with any instrument." He flailed his three pointed 'finger' hands.

"Oh ok-" and an endoskeleton popped up from the box next to the puppet.

"Music!? Can I come too!" it said.

Toy Bonnie, unnerved, tried to reply, "um..." and the puppet cut him off.

"Sorry but you go back in there!" and shut the box closing it on both of them.

Toy Bonnie didnt process those last few seconds. He was confused with the endoskeleton but he didnt have time to focus on that.

"Okie dokie then," he muttered to himself.

He looked around and saw the sign for Kid's Cove. He stared for a minute and had an idea come to his mind.

"Mangle!" he happily said and ran inside.


	2. Improvising

Chapter 2: Improvising

The kids cove was huge, but somewhat empty. It was home to Mangle. She always sat there everyday, usually tired from the carnage the kids had done to her. It had a long set of couches in one corner, some gift boxes, balloons, puzzles, and kids drawings on the walls of the crew and some of mangle as well.

"Mangle?" Toy Bonnie called out.

No Answer.

It was hard to see in the darkness. The only ones who could see in the dark clear were Toy Freddy, Marionette, and Mangle. There wasnt any light in the kids cove so it was hard to find his way. Toy Bonnie had to feel his way through the darkness he couldnt get rid of. He had reached his right hand and he felt he was near a wall.

(How can Mangle see through this?) He thought.

She sat there for a long time and she grew used to the dark. She sat alone everyday and always wondered and dreamt the day she would go on stage too. Everyone felt pity for her. Loneliness was accustomed to Mangle and she was okay with it. It was odd to Toy Bonnie, it seemed kind of depressing.

"Maangle-"

"Y-y-yes!" Her worried tone echoed.

Her voice was glitchy and broken ever since kids started to tear her apart for no reason. She couldnt speak, and even if she could, it was staticy, stuttered, or distorted. Since that day, employees tried to fix her but she couldnt be fixed. The animatronics were engineers either so they couldnt help their own friend. They accepted the fact she couldnt be fixed.

Mangle is just a bunch of coils, wires, some mixed up parts of paws and legs, a broken eye, and a glitchy voicebox. She kind of got used to it. Even if she seemed like a freak, she felt okay with that. But that didnt sit well with TB. He couldnt let that fact alone go.

Mangle turned around to face TB in the corner she was in and clearly saw him kneeling down to greet her. Toy Bonnie could kind of see, but not clearly in the dark. He could only see the shine of her ears and coils to tell where she was.

"Hey, I wanted to ask if you wanted to join us in our performance?" He asked.

"P-performance?" Mangle replied.

"Yeah...you see, we want to add some specialty and "puzzaz" to our group. So maybe you could play music with us?" Toy Bonnie smiled.

"O-oh.." she started.

"I would love to...but" she kind of looked down and Toy Bonnie's ears drapped down in concern.

"Im not good at music playing..cause..y'know.." she signaled at her metal hand, or paw, with all the pink and white paint gone, showing a metal gray paw.

Toy Bonnie felt a bit guilty for her. Mangle had some determination in her system, but that didnt stop her from trying things in life. Sometimes she felt hopeless to do anything and wished she could do something. She sniffled. Sometimes she wished that she could be fixed up again and hang out with her friends.

"Sorry..I didnt mean to hurt your feelings.." Toy Bonnie apologized sadly.

Mangle slightly smiled at him and looked at the ceiling. It didnt mean anything to her, she was okay. Holding herself together was what she could do best.

"Its okay..dont feel bad for me T-Toy Bonnie.." she nuzzled at his paw, which was on his knee when he was kneeling.

He felt a bit better and smiled. Possibly if they could find a manual or tools to fix Mangle, she could feel a lot better. That was a great idea to Toy Bonnie, but for now, it could wait.

"Maybe you can find me an instrument for me to play that is useable for me." Mangle suggested.

Toy Bonnie jumped up to that idea.

"Good idea Mangle! Ill be right back!" He said and left the room in a hurry.

Mangle still smiled to herself when he left. She faced the wall again. She wasnt talented enough to play an instrument. Even so, she was never a strong music player and wondered how the others pulled it off. However, she was good at singing. Sadly her voicebox now prevented her from singing to her hearts, or rather coils, content.

Maybe there was still hope for her to play something musical.

(Meanwhile)

The Parts & Service room was a place none of the animatronics were allowed in there. Reason was for none actually. Toy Freddy and Marionette enforced that rule and employees never really went in there either. Some strange noises were heard every now and then but they brushed it off as the ventilation.

Ken never understood what was in there. The managers did tell him to never go in there at all. Even he was confused but had to follow orders given to him.

There was darkness in the room. Old drawings, webs, dust, trays with tools and parts, and a nearby vent in the corner of the room. Nothing was in there of use, well except for 4 old machines.

The originals of the toy animatronics. Unlike their own counterparts, they were kind of broken and glitchy. They were tossed in their for a long time since the opening, used for spare parts. A bunny, a chicken, a fox, and a bear, all lieing in different corners of the room. Lifeless.

However, a system booted up and it came from a part of the room with a complete dark atmosphere. It woke up and its head rised up. It opened its eyes slowly with some blinking.

(Awfully dark...where am I?) it thought.

"Hello..?" they called out.

No response.

They knew they were lieing by a wall sitting down. They sat up and tried to find a light source. Their leg was numb and couldnt move, they felt sorrow rise its way to their eyes.

"Anyone be there?" Their voice trembled.

Again, Nothing.

A tear made its way down their snout. Nothing or no one was there to comfort them, and it made them feel alone. It was a feeling they never felt before, and it was something that made them feel hopeless.

"B-bonbon!" they cried.

Something was wrong. They needed to find a way to escape. They didnt know where they were, what was going on, and why this happened. Another tear fell down their snout. They tried to get up and got his arm up to a wall for stability, but their leg was numb and fell back with a Thud.

"Chica? Anyone?" More fear in their voice.

"Please someone help me.." they cried.

They had to sit there and induce this pain. They couldnt get up. They couldnt find help for anyone. They had to wait. Alone. In a room no one enters. But they didnt know that.

The dark hallway was illuminated from the office light. Ken was sitting in there and taking a nap since he assumed he was safe and no one would break in. He was a more relaxed person than the other employees. It was his specialty, being relaxed in stressing and terrifying situations.

Most employees would inject 5 cups of coffee into their system. To stay awake anyway. One time during a dayshift, an employee was startled when Toy Freddy walked up to them and offered a hug. They quit the following day.

They never understood why humans were scared of them but they got used to that fact. It was human nature apparently to them. They just wanted to share their affection and hugs to the world, even if people didnt like it.

Toy Bonnie didnt need to bother the night guard so he went searching throught the party rooms. One he entered was the left vent entrance to the office. The room had 3 tables and very little gift boxes.

"Gotta have something..." Toy Bonnie muttered to himself.

He opened the giftboxes and it had nothing inside em. It didnt surprise him but he reminded himself there were 3 other rooms to search through.

"Right! I forgot about that!" and he began a bigger search through the rooms.

The room across was the right ventilation entrance. It had more giftboxes on the tables and the corners. Most giftboxes have dolls, mini figurines of the animatronics, and other mini toys. But there was no instrument or even a flute. He ran to the 3rd party room and it had little paper plate pals on the wall.

One of them was a weird dark bunny. One was a dark freddy, and one was of balloon boy smiling, it made Toy Bonnie shudder.

"Ugh...scary.." he said to himself.

He raided the giftboxes and only toys in them.

"Come on...I need something for Mangle!" He paniced a bit.

He had to keep calm and have hope. He crossed his fingers in the hopes he could find an instrument for his fox friend.

The last room was a room with only one table and a bunch of giftboxes in a corner of it. A moshpit of giftboxes only a child could dream of. Toy Bonnie smiled and it was maybe a chance to get a useable instrument for Mangle. That would make her day!

He dived deep into the boxes on top and middle. Nothing.

"Ugh come on!" He threw the opened boxes in another corner.

Toy Bonnie shaked the boxes and if it didnt make a noise, he assumed it was empty. If not, he could turn it upside down and see the item in question. 3 boxes in and there was nothing. He shook one and it did feel heavy.

"Aha!" He said and threw it upside down and the box landed on the pile and the gift landed on the floor.

It was a tape dispenser.

Toy Bonnie just stared at it.

"Why is there a tape dispenser here?" He shouted.

He stared at the one gift left. If he didnt find something useful, he might make Mangle depressed. He wanted to make her happy and the invitation to play music was there for her.

"Come on.." and he shook it looking away.

It did make a noise. A shake.

He opened and tossed the lid. He peeked inside. Toy Bonnie smiled. It was a tambourine. A ring like drum.

"Awesome! I found something good for Mangle!" He cheered. He would finally get to see her talent and her potential for singing and music.

Before he left the room, he heard humming. He was confused for a second. Toy Bonnie turned around and saw where it was coming from, a vent in the corner of the ceiling. It was on the wall of the Parts & Service room.

(Humming...) He thought.

It was slow though. It had rhythym...and sounded smooth. It appealed to him. It was weird though. It was coming from a room they were not allowed in. He never thought anyone was in there and this made his curiousity spark. He also heard sobbing but he ignored it and continued on listening to this melody.

Before long, he shook his head and continued leaving to his pals. The humming was more and more distant the farther he went.

The humming continued on. A song of unknown sorrow and in the presence of hopelessness.


	3. Back In Tune

Chapter 3: Back In Tune

"Okay I'm back again!" Toy Bonnie announced in a loud but not so loud tone when he stepped into the Kids cove again.

"Hm? Did you find anything?" Mangle lifted her head.

Toy Bonnie nodded and grabbed the tambourine from his other hand and handed it out to her. Mangle had an expression of confusion but also glee.

"What is this?" She picked it up with her paw.

"Oh it's a tambourine!" Just shake it or tap it like a drum and it will make a hollow sound or ring."

Mangle looked at it and took it from his paw. She stared at it for some moments and tapped it with another one of her paws. It did make a "dun" sound. She tapped it again making another "dut" sound. She stared at it again for 3 seconds, then smiled. Then, she played a tune with the tambourine, like a dut dut dut dut, then a pause, and another 8 dust in a slow and fast rhythm.

"Alright!" Toy Bonnie smiled as she made another set of taps and then clapped.

He was amazed! She had some excellent talent and it pleased TB a lot. A feeling came to him that went away quickly, but it was a weird feeling of love to her music playing skill, or her, he didn't know. After she played it again 3 more times, she smiled at the blue bunny in front of her.

"You play lovely!" TB applauded.

She lunged at him and he jumped back in surprise and instinct but luckily it wasn't in an attack. It was a playful gesture. He landed on his hands and back while Mangle was on top of him. Soon she wrapped her metal coils around TB in a hug. He wasn't being crushed..or rather was slowly getting crushed as Mangle hugged him tighter and tighter with her warmth.

"Oh thank you Bonnie!" She said. He slightly blushed a bit. There was that feeling again that came over him as she was hugging him tighter like a snake and its prey, but not in the predator prey sense. Toy Bonnie's cheeks glowed red. No one ever hugged him that lovingly besides group hugs between Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. It was special to him.

"Y-y-you're welcome," Toy Bonnie stuttered.

The hug lasted for around a few minutes like 5 or 6. At one point, Mangle slightly nuzzled him and now it just felt like forever. She purred.

"Hey Toy Bon-" Toy Freddy walked in the room and stopped mid sentence when he saw both of them hugging and nuzzling. He smiled and tried to hold back a giggle when hey turned to see him in shock.

Mostly embarrassment, to both of them. Toy Freddy loved friendship and seeing how it got deeper and more intimate into dating and then being partners. He often heard stories and books about such topics, mostly in the form of, what they call, Dramas. But the fact that humans could interact and fall in love with each other was odd, yet interesting. And this only furthered his interest.

"Awww you two are so cute!" He commented.

Mangle instantly unwrapped herself from TB and he got up, having a half smile and also scared expression.

"Did I break something up?" Toy Freddy smiled and tried to hide a laugh.

"N-no..." Toy Bonnie muttered, glancing at Mangle who also stole a glance and then looked away. Toy Freddy didn't intend for it to happen.

"So did you find someone to join us." He asked.

"Yeah! Mangle, play your instrument." He looked at her with encouragement.

She smiled with confidence and played another set of "dun dun" taps to Freddy in a rhythmatic beat. Toy Bonnie was tapping his foot to the beat cause it was nice to listen to. Toy Freddy smiled and seemed to be intrigued by her rhythm with he Tambourine. Once she finished, Mangled bowed (by just nodding her head down and then up again) in a ladylike manner.

"Bravo!" Toy Freddy clapped.

"Thank you, glad you like my performance." She replied. Toy Bonnie was kind of liking the idea of her playing with the three of them, although during the day, Staff wouldn't approve of it.

"You're part of the team Mangle!" Toy Freddy greeted with his hand extended to her. She shaked it with her other paw.

"Yay!" Toy Bonnie said.

Toy Freddy left back to the stage and Toy Bonnie followed with Mangle next to him.

"Your gonna be part of the team! Awesome!" He cheered as she smiled at him. Balloon Boy was unenthusiastic about it however.

"What!? How come this pile of parts can join but I can't!"

Mangle just smirked at him, but Toy Bonnie rested his hand on her endoskeletons shoulder while they walked sympathetically.

"Just ignore him.." He whispered to the pink fox.

She inhaled and exhaled and muttered a "fine", as they continued and got onto the stage to play.

"Oh? Are we playing?" Toy Chica stepped onto the stage and grabbed her cupcake and drums.

"Yep. Mangle is gonna join us." TB replied while getting his guitar set up.

"Great!" She said.

Toy Freddy grabbed his microphone and handed it to Mangle, so now she had a mic in one paw, a tambourine in another, and a free paw or leg.

"Ready when you guys are!" Toy Bonnie said, shooting a smile at Toy Chica and Freddy.

"One..Two..Three..Four!" They all said simultaneously.

Mangle started the beat with her tambourine constantly 'dunt'ing while Toy Chica would hit the big drums every 4 tambourine hits, making a "dint dunt dunt dunt BUm dunt dunt dunt BuM".

2 seconds later and Toy Bonnie strung his guitar making a sharp but very waking tune.

Toy Freddy was busy with cymbals so he got to tap his foot for some time.

Mangle cleared her voice box as best as she could and raised the mic to her mouth.

"There is a feeling in my chest, and I would loove to explain it my very best.

It is something warm, something comforting, and I can't seem to say much cause it's too exciting!

But it is similar to this thing called love but not as less; Its a connection without the wire or parts that make a mess

It's heavy in my chest and it feels like a test! A test of love it surely is, should I accept it or let it miss; I shouldn't let the chance go byyyyy~

Cause I know that if I do, I just might crrrrryyy...

But I'll try and I'll try! Even if it kills me!

I'll try and trrrry. No matter how bad it gets, I'll try to be happy!"

Mangle sung beautifully. Even if her voice box was broken, it still sounded wonderful.

To Toy Bonnie however, it was heaven.

Mangle turned to Toy Freddy and asked ,"Well..how did I do?" And she was speechless.

"That was awesome!" He raised his hand in the air and she high-fived him.

"You rocked that girl!" Toy Chica got up from the drum set and ran to her and gave her a hug.

"A www thanks Chica..I appreciate it." Mangle blushed more. She never got his much attention.

Mangle was let go eventually and she turned to Toy Bonnie.

"What did you think of it TB?" She smiled at him.

"That..was..so AMAZING!" He cheered, nearly throwing his guitar in excitement.

She gave him a smile. "You play very well!" He corrected with embarrassment.

No wonder you have talent!"

He was really ecstatic of he idea that Mangle would be playing with them. That idea would change their lives forever.

Before Toy Bonnie could speak, a ringing sound was heard.

Everyone froze.

"What was-" and Toy Bonnie became unconscious.


End file.
